


On a walk

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bestiality, Other, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 16:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12915561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hermione is taking Fang for walks. For long walks. Walks that end up with her spelling little alcoves just so she won't be interrupted when she gets on her knees for him.Needless to say: they both enjoy it when she takes him on walks.





	On a walk

**Author's Note:**

> Characters belong to J.K.Rowling and were just borrowed for this fic. Needlessly, it is just fantasy. No money was made with this.

There. She’s found the perfect place: it’s right at the treeline of the Forbidden Forest; two trees intertwined, and a fallen tree building a small space. Easy to hide with spells. 

Enough for a human and her companion.

Behind her, Fang is snuffling in the overgrowing grass, looking for something she can’t see. He doesn’t seem to mind the leash in the slightest, but still. She takes it off, trusting him not to wander away – he never has, and he probably won’t now. He’s entertained with what he’s currently doing, either way.

She bites her lip, pressing her thighs together. They’re sticky with wetness already. By Merlin, she can’t wait.

Thankfully, the spells come easy by now – she has more than enough experience with them, by now. First, a strong Notice Me Not, suggesting everyone who came across them to keep walking. A silencing spell. A charm to spell the little tree canopy to look closed, overgrown with Snapping Fern. A non-interruption spell. Weaving between those, she places other spells, just to make sure no one will come across them. 

This will stay her secret. he wants to go back to Hogwarts without anyone the wiser. Even when she walks among them, she wants everyone to just see what they’ve always seen: an intelligent young woman, studying hard, knowing a lot. A bookworm. 

She is all of that, yes, but she’s also like this, too, and this is her little secret. Just between Fang and her. 

When she steps into the little canopy she has created, her heart is thrumming wildly in her chest. 

Slowly, she pulls down her underwear, just to the mid of her thighs. She likes it when she’s still wearing it – it makes her feel as if she couldn’t even wait the moment it would’ve taken to take it off. 

When she touches her thighs – just her thighs, even though she wants her hands higher, wants to finger herself, rub her thumb across her clit, wants it so much she feels empty with need -, but just her thighs, even they’re wet. Just a thin sheen, but it’s enough. 

This time, however, she wants something else, too. Something Fang doesn’t – can’t – provide. 

She pops the first button, and another, and a third, until her bra is out. Her fingers tremble when she pushes it so her breast is out. The air is surprisingly cold against her nipples, so it doesn’t take more than a pinch to get them to harden completely. Not with her being as aroused as she is, anyways. 

Now, if only Fang would be licking them, nursing them, it would probably feel perfect…but he doesn’t. Never has, although she has tried to get him to do it. Her being on her knees is something he gets, has gotten immediately, but her tits? Not even once. So, she Transfigures two small pebbles into clothing pins.

They won’t quite give her the sucking and pinching she wants, but they’re the best she can do, while still being in Hogwarts. After the summer and her birthday, she’ll be able to buy something better. Something that will feel perfect on her nipples.

As it is, the sharp pinch of the clothespins has her hiss – they’re rough, and the pain is sharp. But mixing with her arousal, it makes her body throb.

“Fang”, she calls, bending over, an ounce of shame curling through her when she hears of wobbly her voice already is, drenched in lust.

“Fang, come here!”

He snuffles, his paws making quiet noises, and the closer he gets, the more nervous she feels. She always does. 

Now on all fours, she lowers her head until it’s close to touching the dirt. It smells heavily like earth, and she knows how she must look like, with her pristine school uniform, dripping wet, on all fours, face on the ground, waiting for Fang to –

And he does.

With a whuff, he jumps onto her, forepaws wrapping around her midst, hips jerking against hers. The force of his thrusts makes her shake; he’s too powerful for her to spare a hand to guide him. She needs her arms to brace herself, but even so, she barely manages.

It doesn’t take him too long, anyways. Just a few thrusts. He has experience with this, with her. And then, it happens. One second he’s thrusting against her ass, her thigh, and then –

He pushes into her, in one long thrust, he’s in.

Hermione whimpers, trailing off into a moan. 

His thrusts pick up, Fang almost hammering into her in a frenzy. She pants against the dirt, trying not to fall down completely, because her knees feel like jelly under his wild fucking. 

Because he is. Fucking her, that is. Not a single trace left of the sweet dog she’s borrowed this afternoon from Hagrid. Instead he’s like this: paws wrapped around her, keeping her in place. His breath is puffing against her ear, wet and smelling like dog. His balls are slapping against her ass and thighs with every thrust. 

His cock isn’t even leaving her body, just pulling out a bit to make her teeth rattle with the next thrust in. He’s satisfying himself, looking for his own pleasure. Looking for what every dog probably does, in a situation like this – and the thought makes her moan.

She’s on her knees and there’s nothing she can do about it. Either way, it will end with Fang coming in her, pumping her full of his seed. She’s asked for him to fuck her, and now he is. To him, she could probably be a dog, too, and –

And that thought makes her whimper, fingers digging into the earth. He’s fucking her like he’d fucking anything that was on their knees, in front of him, wet with it. 

Her body is burning, the arousal concentrated between her legs, and if she could, she’d rub her clit, and she’d come, so hard, she can feel it, can the orgasm almost taste in the back of her mouth. But it’s not enough, she can’t spare the hand, needs it to brace herself. And the sheer fucking isn’t tipping her over, although it feels so good, so utterly good she swears she could come any second now, it’s that good. 

But then she feels it. 

With every thrust, she can feel it a bit more: his knot is swelling. Fang can still fuck her with it, but she can feel it, and soon she’ll – she’ll 

She moans, giving up her position, face pressing against the dirt as she jolts up an arm, grabbing Fang’s fur. Willing him to still, to stop.

She clenches around his knot, inside her as much as it is, and the few moment Fang stills are enough for the knot to expand completely. Panting, she lets go, quiet noises spilling from her lips as Fang hasn’t quite understood he’s done it, has knotted her, yet he still tries to keep fucking her.

All it does is making the knot move.

“Shh, good boy”, she gets out, “Good boy”

He pants against her throat, wetly, drooling against her. 

And then she can feel him coming. Just a bit, but then he’s coming, hot inside her, shooting from his cock, and he’s filling her, he’s filling her right up. She’s stuck on his knot, stuck on a dog’s cock, waiting for him to finish breeding her, breeding her like he’d breed any other animal, too –

She screams as she comes.

Clenching around his knot and unable to squeeze him any more, because it’s too big. The knit is sealing her right up, fat and hot, and she clenches around it, just to feel more of it. Every spasm extends the orgasm she’s riding, until she can feel tears in her eyes. 

It feels too good to take it. 

“Good boy”, she whimpers, again. 

Fang whuffs, and for once doesn’t pull out immediately.

She closes her eyes and revels in the feeling of the knot locking her up and Fang keeping her right where she is.

 

Later, when she’s back in Hogwarts, she acts as if nothing has happened, just smiling to herself. 

Between her thighs, Fang’s come is slowly dripping out of her.


End file.
